spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fry Cook Games: The Multiplayer Game
Fry Cook Games: The Multiplayer Game is a multiplayer game for Xbox 360, Xbox 1, PS3, PS4, Wii and Wii U. Each player VS each other in mini games based of the episode, The Fry Cook Games. Some have even been made just for this game. It's a fun game. You get to choose your character and your team. This is the 2nd game made by Cosmobo that is based of a episode. The 1rst was Picture Day: The Video Game. Characters Playable: SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Team Leaders: Sheldon J. Plankton Eugene H. Krabs Commentators: Johnny Elaine Background Characters: Nat Peterson Tom Smith Fred Rechid (And More) Can't name them all. Teams Team Chum Bucket: Leader: Plankton. Members: Patrick Star Team Krusty Krab: Leader: Mr. Krabs. Members: SpongeBob SquarePants Games ◾Soda Straw Javelin Toss ◾Patty on-the-Grill Discus Toss ◾Fruit Jell-o Gymnastics ◾The Deep Fry Pole Vault ◾The Chocolate High Dive ◾Burger Toss ◾Butter Skating ◾1000-Pound Ketchup Lift ◾The Krabby Meal Hurdle ◾Spatula Sandboarding ◾Carmen Miranda Fruit Dance ◾Bun Wrestling * Spatula Fighting (NEW!) (You and your opponent are on 2 tall towers. You have to hit each other off the towers) (It's a spoof on a game from the show Gladiator) Gallery Transcripts begins outside of the Fast Food Coliseum ◾Johnny: Welcome, sports fans, to the 22nd annual Bikini Bottom Fry Cook Games. ◾are played as Harold the blue spotted fish runs into the stadium, holding a small torch. He runs up the stairs to a huge hamburger ◾Harold: I declare these Fry Cook Games... open! ◾gust of wind blows by and puts out the flame on the torch. "Please Stand By" appears on the screen. The horns blow again and Harold the fish runs back into the stadium, this time shielding the torch with his hand and panting. He runs back up the stairs to the huge hamburger ◾Harold: I declare these Fry Cook Games... ◾lights the huge hamburger ◾Harold: ... open! ◾sets on fire ◾Johnny: So begin the 22nd Fry Cook Games. I'm a realistic Fish Head, and it's a beautiful day here at Bikini Bottom's Fast Food Coliseum. clip plays showing a woman tossing a large straw into a large plastic cup ◾Johnny: They come from everywhere microwaves hum. ◾clip of a woman throwing an uncooked patty onto a grill is shown ◾Johnny: Patties sizzle. ◾clip of a fish bouncing on top of a large cube of gelatin and landing on a mat is shown ◾Johnny: And heat lamps keep the fast food spirit warm... and Soggy. But the real story is the bitter rivalry between former competitors Mr. Krabs of the Krusty Krab and Plankton of the Chum Bucket. *Johnny: This year SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star will return to compete against each other. *Johnny: Before we get right into this. Here's a menu showing you the instructions of how to play game. *Board Comes Down Showing The Instructions *Johnny: Press the *Depends* Button to start the game! SpongeBob: I can't believe I'm representing the Krusty Krab in the Fry Cook Games again. ◾spotlight shines down on him and he puts his hand on his heart ◾SpongeBob: To bring home the gold is to bring honor and glory to the Krusty Krab. ◾Mr. Krabs: And all that free publicity will bring in customers! So don't lose! And don't goof off like last time! (BUN WRESTLING CUTSCENE) Johnny: It's not over yet! With the score tied, we go to our final event! Bun wrestling. Who will take home the gold? Mr. Krabs of the Krusty Krab? ◾SpongeBob's shoulders ◾Mr. Krabs: Don't forget, he called ye yellow. ◾picks up a metal chain and bites off and chews up the middle of it. He bares his teeth, revealing the metal chain to now be attached to them like braces ◾Johnny: Or Plankton of the Chum Bucket? ◾Plankton: Don't forget, he called you pink! ◾hops away. Patrick growls as he picks up a lemon, rips it in half, puts both halves into each of his eyes and screams ◾metal music plays. The bell rings. SpongeBob tears off his blue robe, showing off his extremely large, muscular body. Patrick rips off his own green robe, underneath which he is wearing a business suit. He tears off the business suit, also revealing an extremely large, muscular body Trivia [[Category:Video Games] Category:Cosmobo Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox 1 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Based Of Episodes